indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones World Map
}} The 'Indiana Jones World Map' is a 2011 charity print created and compiled by Matt Busch, and authorized by Lucasfilm Ltd. The print is a detailed world map depicting the discoveries of Indiana Jones across a number of sources from the [[Indiana Jones (franchise)|''Indiana Jones]] canon. Publisher's summary Years in the making, Matt Busch is proud to unveil the illustrated Indiana Jones World Map! Perfect timing, being the 30th Anniverary of Indiana Jones this year. Authorized through Lucasfilm, this print is funded by the Adirondack Comicfest and all proceeds from the sale of this print go to American Disabled Veterans. The map shows all of the locations that Indiana Jones has made archeological discoveries- not just the movies- the novels, the comic books, the Young Indy TV shows, the video games, and more. There are 36 different archeological artifacts displayed, each illustrated where Indy discovered it, and numbered chronologically. 3 Legend sections list info on the artifacts, including name, city and country, year, title of the story the artifact was discovered in, followed by symbols. The Key chart lets you decipher those symbols for each artifact to see how the story was presented, be it film, novel, TV Episode, etc... In many cases, these stories have been delivered in multiple platforms. In other words, "Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis" was at first designed as a video game, but later developed as a comic book, too... In each of the four corners, Busch illustrated an exotic stone relief carving, each representing a cultural motif from one of the four Indiana Jones feature films. The print measures a whopping 24" X 36" (fit for a world map!) and easy to frame in any standard movie poster size frame. All prints are signed and numbered (limited edition of 255) by Matt Busch. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Matthew Stuart Busch Artifacts *Alicorn *Ark of the Covenant *Camozotz mask *Chachapoyan Fertility Idol *Covenant of Buddha *Cross of Coronado *Crown of the Rom *Crystal Skull of Akator *Crystal Skull of Cozan *Eye of Mara *Fourth Nail *Francisco de Orellana's Death Mask *Golden Fleece *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra *Heart of the Dragon *Holy Grail *Horned Statue *Ikons of Ikammanen *Jackal headpiece *Knife of Cain *Merlin's Scabbard *Noah's Ark *Nurhachi's ashes *Omphalos *Peace pipe *Peacock's Eye *Richard's shield *Sankara Stones *Sanskrit manuscript *Sophia's necklace *Spear of Longinus *Staff of Aaron *Staff of Kings *Sword of Genghis Khan *Viking longship Behind the scenes Matt Busch's handwritten notes in researching the artifacts list several discoveries from the Expanded Adventures that didn't make it onto the map. These include: *The Ring of Osiris (discovered by Gustav von Trappen) from Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror *The dragon ring (carried out of Camelot by Morgen) from Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders *The Chinese golden lung (hidden in the Joneses' luggage) from Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon.Creating the INDIANA JONES WORLD MAP on YouTube.com The notes also contain corrections such as indicating that Indiana Jones tracked the Peacock's Eye to Shanghai in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and not "Treasure of the Peacock's Eye" where Jones and Remy Baudouin first learned of the diamond. Notes and references External links *Indiana Jones World Map at MattBuschStore.com *Creating the INDIANA JONES WORLD MAP on YouTube.com *Ultimate Fan Map Charts Indiana Jones' Global Explorations at ABCnews.com Category:Media